Cézanne peint (English version)
by pinkienath
Summary: Short little stories telling us daily life and almost normal of a not very ordinary family. Welcome at the Originals: the Mickaleson family. 1st chapter: "Cézanne paints" With: Klaus, Elijah, Rebecca, Kol, Freya, and Co: Hayley, Baby Hope, Camille, Vincent, Marcel, Davina, Jackson, Mary (This is a translation of my French fiction. Afflicted for the mistranslations.)
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE :

" **Cézanne Peint"**

Quiet the crickets

On still branches

The trees are casting rays

And subtle shadows

Quiet in the house

Quiet on the hill

These scents one gets a whiff of

T'is the season's smell

But here comes the man

Under his straw hat

Stains on his coat

And (sporting) an unrully beard

Cézanne's painting

He lets the magic flow from his hands

Cézanne's painting

He lights up the world for our blind eyes

If hapyness exists

It's an artist's trial (or canvas)

Cézanne knows it well

Vibrate the light

Sing the colors

He pours his life in it

His heart's thud

And like a boat

Carried by its sail

Slowly his brush

Glides on the canvas

And here's the man

Who meets with his eyes

A brief instant

Gods eyes

 **France Gall (French singer / 1947 – 2018)**


	2. POV Elijah

**Note of the author : I hope you can read me easily because of my translation in english. Some french expression can be wrong**

 **POV - ELIJAH**

I've been turning in bed for a few minutes, unable to find sleep, or anything else, just to wake me up.

I bury my face in my pillow and try to go back to dreams that kept my night.

Dreams, I'll say it's been forever that I haven't done so peaceful. I can't really remember what they were telling me. It's strange as the mind is unhealthy. My nightmares remain anchored in my mind for many days, leaving me often anxious but my wildest dreams fly as snow in the sun as soon as I open my eyes.

Little revenge may be to remind me that I am not a human like the others, that I get closer to the monsters that are found in the darkest tales.

I'm going to try to get back into the beatitude I was when I woke up.

A little noise prevents me from doing it. I feel like someone closed my room door. I do not yet have the courage to open my eyes to check that nobody has entered here. I'll feel it anyway. I don't detect any breathing or heartbeat. I'm alone in the room, like in this bed.

Hayley must be warm in her new husband's arms. I suffer from her absence near me, but I have no right to fight for it. She seems happy, blossom in his pack. I've got my throat tied up thinking about all this. I didn't think I had the heart so easily broken. I'm over 1,000 years old, and my feelings have long been no longer integral to my personality. They burn me, break me and prevent me from sometimes being able to make progress in this life that demands a lot of family sacrifices.

I'm trying to stop focusing my mind on these ideas that make me sad and melancholic.

For a few minutes, I can hear the bird song and see the rays of the sun trying to enter my room.

I'm naked on my mattress, with my sheets slipped on the floor when I wanted to take them out of the summer. I'll close my eyes a little. I don't particularly want to stand up and stay a little bit silly.

I'm still a little confused by the night we spent last night.

For once, alcohol will have been right for me and I don't even remember how I could get to bed, undress me and certainly sleep quickly.

I have to get up and go get lunch for my family.

I make an effort to put my feet on the carpet, raise me with caution, feeling even though I am still a little shaky. The evening was far more intoxicating than I thought. A good shower will end up awakening my senses and giving me energy to start this day that seems beautiful to me.

I open the curtains and window to observe the landscape. The sun makes me shine a little second. I love this place, away from everything. I stand naked in front of the landscape but I will not disturb anyone since we are isolated from all houses.

I'm slowly turning the ring I've got at my finger. Without her, I can't get up every morning to admire the sun. I'll be like most of my species, locked up in the night world.

I worship this moment when the warm rays of this light come to caress my skin, come warm me up and remind me that I am almost nothing, all account of this world.

Tomorrow I can be left and he, the Sun, will always be there to stand up and watch the men of the Earth that he heats.

We bought this country house after my little niece was born, Hope.

The mayor of the village saw us come with a very bad eye. The reputation of the Mikaelson clan even in humans, who do not know our true nature, is bad. We are often compared to these Italian families belonging to the trader and fear by many people. Far too many enemies have tried to hurt us, but despite all the efforts I make to make our life easier, they are still there to spoil the few moments of happiness we try to have together.

It took several months to find a place that would suit us all. I had a lightning ride from the beginning for this house that was for some time to come. My siblings did not want to be so far away from New Orleans, especially since the arrival of Freya and Kol.

My brothers and sisters love the city, noise, people who grow and dance on the streets.

I am tired of all this and I have longed for a little more tranquility for a long time.

But they eventually gave up and when I went to sign the acquisition papers, I felt happy, really happy.

A new home for our family was all I dreamed about them. The door is open to those who want to share these moments with us. Davina, the little witch that my brother Kol came up with, came one or two times. She and Klaus don't get along specifically and these days have been a little rough for everyone.

Camille, my brother's therapist friend, comes frequently. She loves this place as much as I do. We look like that. She likes calm and tranquility. She often comes when she has to write his psychology thesis. Sometimes she asks me for help with sentences of sentences or other, but actually I understand that she allows me to read his work so that I can relax my curiosity of knowledge. She is extremely intelligent and perceptive.

I avoid staying with her for too long when Niklaus is absent because she quickly raises questions that make me uncomfortable. I don't like to unveil. My brother did it when he had an ease that always surprises me. He's eccentric and likes to draw attention to him. We do not look like that at all. And yet Rebecca often calls us twins so much we're both bound.

Apart from them, we have very few friends on whom to count. Those who come to us with their own choice are counting on the fingers with one hand. I happen to suffer from this situation. We live almost eight closed as a result, Rebecca, Klaus and myself, especially my other siblings preferring to live under another roof, for more independence.

But the family expanded with Hope. His mother, Hayley hasn't lived with us for a few months. She preferred to spend time in the bayou, near her own as she says so well.

I can't blame him and I shouldn't blame him. We are unmanageable people and be at our side often mean going to death. It is not the most pleasant. I miss her every day and admit that I have a jealous jealousy towards the man she chose to live with her side. I'm sweeping these sad thoughts right away.

It is beautiful outside, the sun already warm the room where I am and the trees are in bloom in our property. We're going to have to do some renovations because, in the distance, I see the broken barriers near the barn and I wanted to have the stable repainted to be able to accommodate one or two horses that Hope could mount when she's bigger. She's just a year away, but I imagine her joy to be able to do like the big ones. Maybe I should take a little pony while waiting…

This property is far from the village behind a forest.

To reach her by road, you have to take paths that are not always obvious by car. It is not bad, it avoids undesirable people.

When I think about this purchase, I'm a little ashamed. Persuasion and, above all, mental constraints were needed to be able to sign the property papers. Calling Mikaelson doesn't easily open all doors. We had to negotiate. A moral contract has been passed. We go to town only for the few races we need and do not engage with the people. Everyone at home…

Klaus broke this contract from the first days of our coming here. Now the population hates us and the mayor has banished any contact with us. Last month, some malicians, while we were in our other home in New Orleans, came to wreck the windows and set fire to the barn. I don't know what they became once my brother found the culprits. I don't want to know. Do not spoil this place with stories of blood, murder and other routine family cases.

Freya has landed from a protective spell. Only those who are invited can approach the home. I'm reassured, not for me because I don't need anyone to protect me, but for mine.

I listen carefully if someone is awake. Everything seems quiet to me.

I pass in front of my cupboard and look at me. I'm looking at my body. In 1,000 years, I haven't changed, not bigger, not thin. I'm not too bad for an old vampire. Too bad I'm the only one today to enjoy this body, a woman in my life wouldn't be refusing.

I'm in lack of caresses and human warmth. I can like Klaus to satisfy this shortage with other women of small virtues, but I don't want to. I prefer to suffer in silence from this lack and wait for it to pass. And it always ends up passing, and then come back…

My brown hair is in battle and I have rings in front of my eyes. I know by heart every stroke of my face, it hasn't changed for so many years. However, I do not want to cross my own eyes. I can't, it can reflect too much suffering and violence that I had to try to forget over time. I'm too scared to see the monster I'm actually.

It's time to go to shower to permanently remove fatigue from this night.


	3. POV Klaus

Chapitre 2 – POV Klaus

 **POV - Klaus**

I woke up early this morning, unable to sleep because of the noise of these cursed birds!

I admit that last night's hangover doesn't fix my condition. I'm still almost nauseous and a headache that runs the risk of going on forever.

But what a night! Anthologic! We managed to put our very dear brother on earth. I think this evening will mark my mind forever. I've never laughed so much, never been so relaxed. Elijah was the show.

I will not have to rejoice in it, because everything he has been drinking has been mostly in spite of his loneliness. He thinks I don't notice anything, but I know he's been unhappy since Hayley left. I hope this evening allowed him to forget all this.

I am not the happiest of men or the best, but I feel that feelings I did not know before often pass through my heart. Before, I'll be very happy with my brother's heart, I've done everything in the past so they can't know that happiness of being loved by a woman. Elijah is my mentor, and more than that, and I admit I have a crazy evil sharing it with someone else.

I will never tell anyone, let alone unto him, but I discover what fraternal love is gradually and I realize that for 1,000 years I love this brother to die. I hate that feeling, love makes it weak and my brother makes me weak. For him, it's a step towards redemption, for me, it's a step towards our fall. Love kills…

I know something. I don't want to love… but Camille opened a break the day I met her. Maybe that's why I know what Elijah can feel.

I'm thinking about all the bottles that still have to hold the floor. Elijah will take care of it on his awakening. He likes to make the housekeeper, it must be bound to his attitude so maniac that everything is always clean. Kol and I am rather the kind of junkie everywhere we go. We're moose… there'll always be someone who's going to do the low job for us anyway.

Kol has been up to what he is… a real emmerder… but my God, so little that there is, what evening? Camille didn't hold the road long. He's a human, alcohol shot him faster than I thought. Either the doses were really strong, but good, my beautiful therapist ended up lying on the couch. Rebecca, my young sister, didn't take a long time to follow her. Women should not play real men on the ground!

Elijah seemed to be fine, but when I saw him rise to go to bed, I realized that the amber fluid had wreaked havoc. I think he didn't realize that I was going back to him in his bed, that I was undressing him and saying that I even put him in bed. The world turns upside down. Usually, it's our brother who looks after all this.

But they're gonna end up closing these birds! .

To think they've all grouped together on the edge of my window, to come and tell the poor vampire I am. If I had had a gun under my hand, I would have done one or two for breakfast. I will use their feathers to paint, why not, it could be perfect effects on the lines I draw on my paintings.

I think of my white canvases. Since I arrived in this house yesterday, I haven't had the opportunity to paint yet. Often I do it when I want to evacuate my frustrations, my glue, all this evil that often takes possession of my soul. One my being hard to understand, to define… Camille, my therapist at his time, helps me in this. But painting seems to me to be my best therapy to forget this world that hates us and that I hate in return.

The birds! I can't stand them anymore… !

I get up, a little trembling because of my muscles still asleep, and then open the window with force to hunt them. The sun blinks me. I don't like lighting too loud, she reminds me that we're not made for that, for that sun, and that night is our true friend.

I leave a few rays of my skin naked. If I didn't have this ring of day on my finger, that ball of fire would only be a barbecue of my miserable carcass! I'm proud of this ring, it allows me to take me as a God. Even the sun must now bow to me! No one can exceed my eternity, not even him. Maybe this big yellow ball will turn off before I… if Elijah hears me, he'll put me in a good slap behind his head to blow my ego up. But I like to feel powerful! It is because of this that we are here. The last fights could have destroyed my family, friends and brother.

I sometimes regret, I admit, that blood it had to be allowed to sink under our feet, I regret the unnecessary loss, also the collateral damage that we are obliged to suffer, for our survival…

I pretend not to be attached to it. Marcel told me the other day that alone counted for me those who were part of my family. That I would counter what could happen to the other… that's not true, I care about the evil I'm doing around me. I can read it in the eyes of the ones I'm going to kill, who cry pity or tremble with scavenger before us, the Mikalesons. Elijah and I can be ruthless when our family is in danger.

Each of their eyes is anchored in me, sometimes haunts me at night. But I can't show it, I can't show that all these deaths that we left with my brother, on our way, have gradually destroyed my humanity.

I put all this on my paintings, when everything becomes too unbearable to keep at the bottom of me.

I suffer, I suffer from the solitude in which our struggle for survival has isolated us from others, from this world with which we live so much. We have very few friends, we live in eight closed, my sister, my brother and from time to time Kol and Freya.

I know, however, that I am not the one who suffers most. My big brother was isolated because of all this, no longer supporting the dead that they left behind. He prefers to be alone now than to see those they like to die around him. His suffering makes me want to scream but I can't. It's his way of fighting what we've become.

It is already hot and I have absolutely no desire to go out under this darkening heat.

Camille, Kol and Rebecca left early this morning because they had to settle business in New Orleans. There are several hours of road separating us from this isolated house and I think with a small point of nostalgia to my home in this city I cherish so much. I have the continual noise of life that runs on the streets, I like the crowd who dresses, dancing, screaming, the parties that extend at night.

I love New Orleans. She is now under the tutelage of Marcel Gerard, my son, who I loved and who betrayed me. But they let us stay there if we do not wave. I respect this treaty… at the moment.

There will be a time when I will return to the king and Marcel will only have to bow in front of me.

I'm so sorry. I know that coming a few days here makes my big brother happy. So I'm going to accept when he beggars me almost to go. I'm bored to die here. Fortunately when Kol is here we take advantage of Elijah's not watching us, to go to the village, where we are really not welcome.

It's not very nice of us because Elijah, when he bought that county, had made the promise to this cursed mayor that we would stay in our corner.

His promise wasn't mine. I had to settle some little misunderstandings quickly, which I confess has not arranged our integration into this village. Human accursed! If they knew what we are actually, they would allow much less to make petitions to exclude us from their communities.

We're the evil ones, but I don't care. In any case, for 1,000 years we are the parias of that society. The name Mickaelson makes fashion tremble and I am proud of it. We put our power in this way and I intend to keep it, even here, whether it dislikes Elijah or not.

I have to evacuate all these negative feelings. I'm going to go to my brushes and my colors… just think about it, I feel inner heat invading me.

I close the curtains.

And in addition, my room goes on this barn that has burned and Elijha repulsed since and on the future stable. I won everything! When I think my brother has the idea of buying horses… does he know that these animals certainly hate us as much as all the factions in New Orleans? I look forward to seeing how he can approach them. These animals know what we are and they will not let themselves be done so easily.

I think I will not have to miss that day. Elijah will still realize we have a lot more enemies than that even in animals.

I should have discouraged him, but when my big brother at something in mind, it's hardly lost to want to dissuade him. And say that they say I'm stubborn and stubborn!

I admit, however, that I love when my brother embarks on missions of this kind… sometimes it seems that he plays all his eternity there.

Horses… and why not sheep in the meadow… I don't really have to slide the idea out of it, he'd be able to bring a lot of goats and sheep back to say that you're setting up the landscape. Unless we use it to make some sordid sacrifices I really don't see what these animals can serve. I will let Eijah do it, however, it seems to hold him close.

On the other hand, he can always run to get my help, it is out of the question for me to help repair the barriers surrounding our home.

I look at my room mirror. Oh, yes, I'm in charge of alcohol abuse last night. I have the strokes drawn and the mouth still pasty. Otherwise, without throwing flowers, I am really beautiful kid, belly flat muscle and a pair of… yes, nature spoiled me and I am delighted with that. I'm laughing alone, realizing that I have an ego that's sometimes oversized and that my brother doesn't twist him down from a few steps from time to time.

I look at myself for a long time, but I never cross my own eyes. I can't, it can reflect the suffering I had to try to forget over time. I'm too scared to see the monster I'm actually.

I'm putting a towel around me, not that I'm being stindic, but if Elijah sees me wandering naked in the house, he's going to make me a moral lesson again.

I'm going to shower after, but at the moment, I want to hang in this house when it's so quiet.

Not that I love silence, but I love watching those who sleep there.

Well, there's only Elijha since the rest of the family overshadowed early this morning. I found their little word on the cupola at the entrance to the lounge when I went down to get a glass of water.

I walk through the empty rooms and open the door to my brother's. I know he's still sleeping because I see his slow and steady breathing. I see his bed. He's asleep deep, and I have a great point of view on his pair of buttocks. I'm kidding. His sheet must have slipped into the night. He's a pretty kid too, too bad he doesn't make women benefit more often from his male assets. I close the door quickly when I see that it moves. I'm not ready to see the whole anatomy yet.

It's time to go to shower to permanently remove fatigue from this night.

And then I'm going to go into an activity that I appreciate below everything, especially when I'm here, quietly.

Inspiration came to me suddenly when I thought about our life, everything we saw around the world, the meetings we made.

I feel like an artist's soul this morning.


End file.
